Trish McKenzie
Trish McKenzie is a second-year Pandora student at West Genetics. She is currently ranked 5th among all West Genetics second-year students. Background Trish is the 5th strongest of all second-year Pandora's assisting to West Genetics. Known as the Twin Fang (双発の牙, Sōgami no Kiba). Her Volt Weapon, Arondight (アロンダイト, Arondaito), are a pair of broadswords. Appearance Trish has a significant bust size, tan skin and medium-length orange hair that reaches to her waist and has a clip in her left side of her head. She uses a different version of the West Genetics uniform, hers has a short shirt with short sleeves, and tied under her bosom which leaves her midriff bare. She wears blue denim shorts instead of a skirt, and boots instead the school shoes and long stockings. She also wears leather gloves, and is taller than virtually all of the student body. Personality She seems to have a tomboyish personality, evidenced by the way she wears her uniform. She, like Audrey, has a superiority complex over the first-year students, which is shown when she fights against Kaho to punish her for challenging them. Freezing Introductory Arc (Anime) She is seen in the beginning of the first episode fighting in the Carnival as one of the four Pandora's that have beaten out their opponents (The other ones were Ganessa, Aika and Audrey), ranking at #5. She is seen later fighting with Satellizer, alongside with Aika and Audrey, but they're easily defeated by her. Rana Introductory Arc (Anime) She was recently beaten at the West Genetics Carnival by Satellizer L. Bridget. Subsequently, she tries to exact revenge upon Satellizer's erstwhile Limiter partner, Kazuya Aoi. She, along with Audrey Duval and Aika Takeuchi, take on Kazuya, Kaho, and Arthur. In the nick of time, the transfer student Rana Linchen arrives at the scene and swiftly defeats them. Interlude: Forget That; Let's Play Soccer! (Manga) Trish finally makes her manga début in the soccer match at the end of volume 8. She is a defender for the red team, ironically as a teammate of Rana while opposing Audrey. She attempts to catch a pass from Arnett McMillan but it is intercepted by Elizabeth Mably. When the match degenerates into a clothes-ripping contest, her shorts and panties are torn off by Elizabeth. Student Presidency Duel Arc (Manga) Together with her friends, Audrey and Aika as well as Satellizer, Kazuya and Rana, she cheers on for Ticy and Arnett to do their best. When Arnett enters the stadium, she is surprise to find Arnett to be quite popular since plenty of her fellow schoolmates are cheering for her. Relationships Friends Audrey Duval The two seem like they're friends, and together with Trish, they're the rulers that warn the first-year students about how them have to treat their upperclassmen. Because they lost against Satellizer in the Carnival, they want to take revenge of her and for that reason they want to punish Kazuya. Aika Takeuchi The two are seem together very often, and they're in charge about the punishment of the first- year students that doesn't respect their upperclassmen, and taking revenge of Satellizer by punishing Kazuya and his friends. Others Satellizer L. Bridget Trish bears a grudge towards Satella, because she, alongside with Trish and Audrey, wanted to take revenge for her loss against her during the Carnival in Kazuya and his friends. Kaho Hiiragi Because Kaho recognized them like the ones that lost against Satellizer during the Carnival, Trish and her companions start to resent Kaho. Trish the proceeds to kick her, at which shortly after, she commences a fight with her, defeating her with ease. Gallery 7f531c664a29d0c3da9c1&690.jpeg Kq59.gif|Trish vs Satellizer MbxGDpIWEigSvHxNmCcdvwHaFj.jpg|Trish vs Kaho Freezing070.jpg 34478280808655b7b401cf9af2527dac.jpg|Trish as she appears in Freezing: Extension Trivia *Trish is the second-tallest Pandora introduced in the series, sharing it with Creo Brand and trailing behind Elize Schmitz. *Trish''' '''has the third biggest bust size among the entire West Genetics student body, surpassed only by Aika Takeuchi, and Satellizer L. Bridget. References Category:Pandora Category:Character Category:Female